1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium with computer-executable instructions for processing a document containing authentication information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-312447 discusses the QR CODE (registered trademark) that is a kind of two-dimensional code that can record a large amount of data in a tiny space.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-280469 discusses the GLYPH (registered trademark) code that can control a copying operation.
Using the technologies discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-312447 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-280469, paper media such as a card or a document can contain information used for performing electronic control. Accordingly, an access control on the paper media can be realized.
When the technology discussed in the QR CODE® or the GLYPH® is applied to a multifunction peripheral (MFP), the MFP detects a two-dimensional code on a document by scanning, and decodes the two-dimensional code to obtain authentication information of the document. Based on the authentication result, the MFP can perform control for continuing the processing onto the document or stopping the processing.
When the MFP determines that it is possible to continue the processing, by using a send function provided in the MFP, the MFP can convert the document into electronic data and send the data to a file server or a personal computer (PC).
In such a case, authentication information contained in the document is stored as an image of two-dimensional code in the electronic data generated by the MFP.
In consequence, it is not possible to perform an authentication control of the electronic data in the file server or the PC that is the destination of the transmission by the MFP. As a result, even if the document has the authentication information, there is a risk that the document can be freely viewed or copied.
Further, if the authentication control is also performed on the electronic data according to the above-described flow, it may be necessary to analyze the image again.